


Только Шалость

by Heks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heks/pseuds/Heks
Summary: Серия мини, в которых фантазируется, как бы складывались приключения трио, если бы они были не трио, а квартетом - с Драко Малфоем в качестве четвертого участника.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Только Шалость

Идея отобрать у Лонгботтома напоминалку, чтобы привлечь внимание Поттера, была поистине гениальной. Настолько гениальной, что Драко целый час пролежал на своей кровати, послушно позволяя совести грызть его. Что за идиот, вопрошал он, что за придурок, кто ты и что ты сделал с тем умным мальчиком, который заслуживал похвалу приходящих учителей, который легко запоминал спряжение французских глаголов и который на первом же уроке Зелий показал себя с лучшей стороны? Конечно, Поттера взяли в сборную по Квиддичу, это еще можно было вывернуть в свою пользу. Поттер сиял, как начищенный таз, получив свою новую метлу. Малфой был уверен, что капля хитрости и ведро терпения — и уже весной они будут летать наперегонки. Но куда делся подающий надежды стратег, откуда взялся этот чурбан, отвешивающий пинки тому, с кем так хочет подружиться? Даже Уизли оказался сообразительнее него!   
Совесть с урчанием впивалась в страдавшего Малфоя, и тот послушно терпел ее атаки.   
За первой гениальной идеей, слегка помедлив, последовала другая: вместо того, чтобы пойти с однокурсниками в гостиную Слизерина, убраться подальше от тролля, Драко решил пойти за Поттером и Уизли. Пора было уже запомнить: Поттер плюс Уизли равно проблемы. Наверное, их ауры соприкасались и в итоге становились чем-то вроде магнита, притягивавшего неприятности.   
Эти двое короткими перебежками смылись из Большого зала, не замечая Драко, еще более стремительными и незаметными перебежками следовавшего за ними. Если Поттер и Уизли боялись попасться преподавателям, то Малфою нужно было умудриться не попасться ни тем, ни другим. Шум паники остался далеко позади, и Драко немного расслабился. И поэтому он едва не заработал инфаркт, когда мимо пронесся Снейп. Поттер и Уизли отреагировали в последнюю секунду, спрятавшись за каменным грифоном. Не спускавший глаз с гриффиндорских олухов, Малфой принюхался и скривился. И вместе с мыслью о том, что от Снейпа просто не может исходить такой запах, пришел ужас. Поттер и Уизли, как видел Драко, тоже почувствовали вонь. И тут раздался рев. Малфой, забыв о цели своего путешествия, вжался в стену со всей возможной силой. Он отстраненно думал, что в стене вполне вероятно останется отпечаток его спины и всего прочего, а где-то по коридору, шаркая, шагала зверская машина для убийства. Еще где-то рядом прятались два безмозглых кретина-гриффиндорца, из-за которых он умрет таким молодым. Пусть тролль съест Уизли, а Поттера он прибьет сам. А лучше обыграет в квиддич, это его прикончит.  
Хлопок двери и крик: "Есть!" чуть не отправили Малфоя к праотцам. Не задумываясь, он выскочил из своего укрытия и увидел стоящих у двери в женский туалет Поттера и Уизли, причем Поттер держал в руке ключ.   
— Малфой?! — тут же зашпел Уизли. Драко подумал, что его анимагической формой, кроме, разумеется, рыжего таракана, мог бы быть кот, так он был на него похож в тот момент.   
— Уизли, — процедил Малфой, тут же напуская на себя высокомерный вид, словно это не он только что прощался с мамой и папой в коридорной нише. И добавил чуть менее холодно: — Поттер.   
— Гермиона, — вдруг выдохнул Гарри, бледнея как смерть. — Это женский туалет!  
Недоумевая, Драко смотрел, как трясущимися руками Поттер пытается открыть дверь. В его душе заворочалось смутное беспокойство.   
— Стойте, не говорите, что вы заперли там тролля...   
Договорить он не успел, потому что Поттер рванул на себя дверь, и они с Уизли влетели внутрь. Поколебавшись, Малфой последовал за ними. Увиденное гарантировало ему еще пару седых прядей помимо уже заработанных в этот вечер.   
Гермиона Грейнджер, прижавшись к стене, затравленно глядела на нависавшего над ней тролля. Драко с замирающим сердцем ждал, что в любой момент тролль взмахнет своей лапой, оставив от заучки только красный след на стене.   
— Отвлеки его! — крикнул Поттер, отбегая в сторону, подхватывая с пола затычку от умывальника и швыряя ее в тролля. Уизли метнулся в другую сторону, на ходу подбирая и швыряя в стену кусок трубы. Тролль, сбитый с толку шумом из множества источников, отвлекся от Грейнджер. Та, серая от ужаса, казалось, вот-вот потеряет сознание. Поттер подбежал к ней и принялся толкать ее к выходу, крича:   
— Давай, уходим! — но та не двигалась с места. Раздраженный шумом и обилием целей тролль остановил взгляд мелких глаз на Уизли и двинулся к нему. Малфой, с каждой секундой все яснее понимая, почему papa запрещал ему связываться с гриффиндорцами, смотрел, как Поттер разбегается и одним прыжком запрыгивает троллю на спину, случайно втыкая волшебную палочку ему в ноздрю. Абсурд ситуации, рев тролля, крики Уизли смешались в его голове в одну ровную стену звука. Зацепившись взглядом за палочку, глубоко засевшую в троллевом носу, Драко, приходя в ужас от собственных действий, нерешительно сделал шаг вперед.   
— Да сделайте что-нибудь! — кричал Поттер, двумя руками держась за шею тролля. Тот шарил лапами в воздухе, стараясь поймать Гарри. Видимо, в экстремальной ситуации даже мозг тролля способен сгенерировать хорошую идею, потому что зверь резко наклонился вниз, отчего Поттер, вскрикнув, упал с его спины. В этот же момент Малфой метнулся вперед, схватил волшебную палочку, не вынимая ее из носа тролля, и срывающимся голосом крикнул:   
— Агуаменти!  
Тролль булькнул, схватился огромными лапами за горло и заметался по туалету. Малфой, Поттер, Уизли и Грейнджер вжались в угол, в любой момент готовые быть раздавленными. Минута растянулась в вечность, наполненную жуткими звуками и дрожью стен. Наконец тролль грузно рухнул на пол и, пару раз дернувшись, затих.   
— Он... мертв? — первой нарушила тишину Гермиона. Драко в ужасе смотрел на огромную тушу, лежавшую прямо перед ним, и не думал абсолютно ни о чем.   
— Если я правильно понимаю, что это за заклинание, — тихо заговорил Уизли, и в его голосе сквозило шокирующее даже в такой ситуации уважение, — то Малфой только что утопил тролля.   
В наступившей тишине было слышно, как гулко сглотнул Поттер.   
В себя Драко привели хлопанье дверей и появление деканов их факультетов. Это было уже пострашнее тролля, и Малфой мысленно начал сочинять оправдательную речь отцу. "Papa, ты был совершенно прав, гриффиндорцы все как на подбор сумасшедшие, так что, может, это даже хорошо, что меня отчислили?"  
— О чем вы думали? — заговорила Макгонагалл таким голосом, что все четверо сжались. Драко с тоской подумал, что утопить декана Гриффиндора будет посложнее, чем тролля, да и срок за это дадут такой, что даже отец его не отмажет. На Снейпа он старался не смотреть.   
— Профессор Макгонагалл, они оказались здесь, потому что искали меня. Я... я пошла искать тролля, потому что думала, что смогу с ним справиться.   
<i>"Ты не поверишь, отец, что сделала эта маггла. В твое время гриффиндорцы не были такими чокнутыми, я клянусь, иначе бы ты не отправил меня в эту школу..."</i>  
— Я прочитала о троллях все, что было в библиотеке, и все о них знаю...  
Уизли уронил палочку, и Малфой был полностью с ним согласен.   
— Если бы они меня не нашли, я бы была уже мертва, — продолжала Гермиона. — Гарри прыгнул троллю на шею, Рон пытался увести меня отсюда, а Драко схватился за палочку и наколдовал Агуаменти.   
— Как вода помогла бы в борьбе с троллем? — спросила шокированная Макгонагалл. Снейп сверлил Драко взглядом — он чувствовал это кожей.   
— За палочку в носу тролля, профессор. Не вынимая ее.   
Макгонагалл ахнула и схватилась за сердце. Драко почувствовал иррациональный прилив гордости.   
<i>"И хоть теперь мне придется перевестись в Бобатон, пусть твое разочарование компенсирует тот факт, что твой сын на первом курсе завалил тролля".</i>  
— Что ж, в таком случае... — заговорила Макгонагалл. — Грейнджер, как вы могли решить, что первокурснику под силу усмирить горного тролля?!  
"Прошу прощения!" — запротестовал внутренний голос Малфоя. Параллельно он пытался решить, зачем Грейнджер выгораживает их троих. Хорошо, двоих — потому что они однокурсники, но он-то тут причем?  
— По вашей вине, мисс Грейнджер, я снимаю с Гриффиндора пять очков! Я невероятно разочарована в вас. Если с вами все в порядке, вы можете вернуться в башню Гриффиндора. Все факультеты заканчивают прерванный банкет в своих гостиных.  
<i>"Papa, зато я выяснил, почему гриффиндорцы такие сумасшедшие. Если твой декан снимает с тебя всего пять баллов за чудовищное нарушение правил с риском летального исхода, то о чем здесь говорить?"</i>  
Повернувшись к Уизли, Поттеру и Малфою, Макгонагалл сурово поджала губы. Драко перестал мысленно упаковывать чемоданы, здраво рассудив, что раз уж Грейнджер не вылетела из школы со свистом, то ему еще и положены баллы сверху. И не ошибся.   
— Даже после рассказанной мисс Грейнджер истории я все еще утверждаю, что вам просто повезло. Тем не менее, не каждый первокурсник способен справиться с горным троллем. Поттер и Уизли, вы получаете по пять очков. Мистер Малфой, — перевела она на него нечитаемый взгляд, — я награждаю Слизерин десятью очками за нестандартное применение заклинания Агуаменти и поистине гриффиндорскую отвагу. Я проинформирую директора о случившемся. Вы можете идти.   
Не сговариваясь, все четверо (Гермиона ждала их у выхода) вышли из туалета и шагали по коридору до тех пор, пока не оставили преподавателей далеко позади.   
— Могла бы и нам дать по десять очков, — пробурчал Рон.   
— Снейп снимет с меня двадцать, если не пятьдесят, — огрызнулся Драко, мрачно предвкушая головомойку. Хорошо еще, если удастся уговорить его не писать отцу. Грейнджер, тихо шедшая рядом, остановилась, и сгребла Поттера и Уизли в объятья, глухо прошептав: "Спасибо". Малфой фыркнул и отошел в сторону, собираясь сказать что-нибудь ядовитое и уйти в подземелья. Однако, отпустив однокурсников, Гермиона подошла к нему и замерла, не зная, что сказать.   
— Только без объятий, — быстро сказал Малфой, — простого "спасибо" мне хватит.   
Грейнджер вдруг улыбнулась сквозь слезы и, не слушая возражений, крепко его обняла. Спустя пару мгновений, перестав упираться, Драко почувствовал, как его по спине похлопали две ладони. И подумал, что, может быть, не так уж это все и плохо.   
С этого момента Гермиона Грейнджер, Гарри Поттер, Рон Уизли и Драко Малфой стали друзьями. Потому что есть такие события, пережив которые, нельзя не проникнуться друг к другу симпатией.


End file.
